


Spicy

by InkStainedWings



Series: LuCain [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Lucifer is now human and thus is in need of a new wardrobe so he doesn't have to keep wearing Cain's clothes. Luckily he has a little brother who's been begging to spend time with him.aka the one where Gabriel takes Lucifer shopping and they bond over tacky boxers





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alekstraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekstraordinary/gifts).



> This is in honor of iamkathastophe's amazing art on Tumblr which everyone should check out. Hope you enjoy!

Gabriel grinned widely and Lucifer nearly turned around and left right then and there but it was too late. "Lucifer! You actually came!" Gabriel said excitedly as he pushed through the crowded bar he had told his brother to meet him at and pulled him into a much too tight hug. 

"Gabe, human, gotta breath now." He huffed out and Gabriel released him instantly looking worried. 

"Right sorry. Forgot. I just wasn't sure you'd come after everything that happened and I'm really happy you're alive and not killing people you know?" Gabriel rambled and Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

"Yes Gabriel I am also glad to be alive, though it'd be nice to not be... like this... however my bond with Cain does provide me some advantages such as I'm still not aging. However he has taken great pleasure in the fact I now need to eat three meals a day and have other human needs. He's making me fat Gabriel. Honestly you call was the perfect excuse to escape, especially because owning more than one outfit has become necessary now." He sighed as Gabriel dragged him out to the parking lot towards a horribly ugly yellow Voltswagon beetle. "You drive that?!" 

"No, normally I fly, but I figured flaunting my powers would be rude so I borrowed Hel's car. I'll have to introduce you to my kids eventually, you'll love them, but right now the mall awaits our presence." Gabriel said opening the passanger side door for him and Lucifer once again debated making a run for it while Gabriel slid into the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that his brother was doing him a favor he slipped into the passenger seat and clicked his seatbelt into place. 

"Now might be a good time to warn you I've never driven a car before but hey it's never too late to learn something new right?"

Lucifer regretted not running when he had the chance. 

They managed to, by some miracle or maybe pure dumb luck, make it to the mall in one piece. However Lucifer was never getting in a vehicle driven by Gabriel again. Now Gabriel had pulled a list from his jacket pocket and was leading Lucifer into a clothing store. 

"Okay so I had Sammy write me this list of all the different clothing items a human needs. First things first though he told me to take you to get measured. We'll need to know your sizes and this is faster then guessing and you trying on a bunch of stuff to narrow it down. The clothes you have on now are Cain's right? I bet you appearing naked on his front porch was a good time huh?" Gabriel chattered as they walked his voice a non stop symphony of sound that Lucifer tuned out only taking in key words. He had forgotten just how much Gabriel talked but he had to admit he had missed his voice. Gabriel's voice was comforting and reminded Lucifer of a simpler time when all of the universe was just their father and them and love. 

"Lucifer! Did you hear me? I need you to take off your shirt." Gabriel huffed and Lucifer realized they were in a fitting room now and he had zoned out. 

"My shirt? Why? Cant you measure around it." He grumbled and Gabriel actual looked a little apologetic. 

"Not if you want to get an exact measurement but I talked the sales lady into letting me size you since I know you don't like people to look, okay? You could just lift your shirt up if it makes you feel better but If you want to buy new binders then I'm gonna need your size bro. Human ribs are finicky and while i still have grace to fix you up I can't do it all the time and I dont want you in pain, okay? Trust me?" Gabriel murmured gently and Lucifer nodded raising up his shirt so Gabriel could get the measurements he needed while pointedly not looking in the mirror. 

"Good, got it, all done. Now is the fun part! Shopping spree!" Gabriel said having written Lucifer's measurements on the side of his list and dragged him back out into the store. 

"Okay so for now we'll get you 7 outfits and 7 pajamas along with a suit and one party outfit. Sammy also said you'll need at least two pairs of shoes, socks, and a jacket. If there's anything else you want just let me know. Nothing is too good for my big bro." Gabriel told him stopping in the shirt section first starting to look at some more flashier tops. 

"No... t-shirts? and cotton please. My skin gets sensitive and the other fabrics feel all wrong." Lucifer said quietly feeling his face flush despite trying to stay calm. He felt so... powerless now and admitting things like that mattered was hard but he knew if he didn't Gabriel would push him to get things he wouldn't be comfortable with. 

"Oh, okay then. How about this?" Gabriel said moving to another rack pulling out a black top with writing on if that said Daddy's Little Devil in what looked like blood. Lucifer chuckled. "Yes. Obviously. But stuff that won't make Cain decide to kill me as well." he said and Gabriel cheered tossing him the shirt in his size and moving on. 

Soon Lucifer was pushing a cart filled with all sorts of things as they made their way to the underwear section. Gabriel immediately went for a pack of boxers with hearts on them and tossed them in. "For me. You aren't the only one who needs clothes you know. Mmm, how about these? Or are you a briefs dude?" he asked narrowing his eyes like the answer to that question would change his opinion of Lucifer forever as he held up a pair of boxers in several basic colors like white and black. 

"The boxers are fine. Again, careful with the fabrics though. I can't try these on so if they are uncomfortable I'm going to be pissed." He warned and Gabriel waved him off. 

"I'm a being of luxury Luce. I'm not going to get you wool underwear so calm down. Though we should get you some fun pairs as well as the basic. What?" He said noticing Lucifer's glare as he grabbed a pack of red silk boxers for himself as well. "You can't tell me you don't want something nice to tease your hubby with right? I save my bite me pair for nights when I want Sammy more feisty. He goes mad over these tight black ones I have too but mostly he's into my silk panties and fishnets but I won't make you get those unless you ask... actually have you been to Fascinations before, no, nevermind, remind me to make that our next trip." Gabriel said and Lucifer relaxed a little thinking a few pairs of something more fun wouldn't hurt. 

Soon Gabriel had snapped away all of Lucifers new wardrobe and was leaving him on Cain's porch. "This was fun, call me again sometime,okay? Maybe we can double date and do a movie and dinner?" he offered and Lucifer nodded and this time he pulled Gabriel into a back breaking hug. 

"Thank you Gabriel... Honestly. I had a good time today... besides you driving. That almost made me pray for the first time since hell." he teased ruffling Gabriel's hair as he pulled away. 

"Oh shut up! I was an excellent driver! Those police just were giving us an escort. We survived." He laughed and vanished while Lucifer headed inside immediately going to shower and change out of Cain's clothes he had been borrowing into his own. 

Cain's expression when he saw Lucifer's new boxers with the words Spicy across the ass made the entire trip worth it and Lucifer made a mental note to take Gabriel up on that offer of going to that other store later.


End file.
